world_of_creseafandomcom-20200214-history
Soma Ikku
Biography= Long ago in an ancient land there once were three legendary weapons buried in a stone slab begging to be free, these items were magical in nature appealing to different baser instincts of mankind. One of these weapons was a flag that longed to be healed by an ambitious leader, someone who was greedy and wanted the land the personality it longed for was something that could be seen as demonic but in fact whatever spirit inhabited also called for security and safety much like castle walls. Eventually its calling attracted a young man who ignored the other two weapons and coveted the flag for his own and fled back to his continent and homeland. With the magic of the flag the young man’s rise to power was swift becoming king faster than anyone had expected, his rule was absolute. With the power the flag his empire was near unstoppable, but all was not what it seemed, the king himself ruled with an iron fist over his subjects and the constant tension eventually lead to an uprising splitting the empire in two divided between the king and his army fighting against the combined might of all the citizens. It took months before the citizens prevailed and the execution of the king and the royal family began years past the kingdom was still in disarray prompting its citizens to leave in search for new homes and the empire faded from memory, or at least that’s how the story goes. Generation after generation pasted and the flag stayed where it was left until a young traveler who used the story book asa map to leadd her directly to the castle containing the legendary flag, taking it as her reward for coming this far. The traveler was a female explorer named Soma Ikku, who had sailed for countless days to reach this place and now that she had her prize there was no more need for this castle to exist, so it was the first thing she had ever claimed with the power of the flag. Soma traveled the world far and wide honing her abilities, it was on these travels that she met with a strange humanoid dragon species called the Eruset who were preparing for a voyage to take their homeland back from the beasts who claimed it. Soma felt it would be a good chance to test her abilities and volunteered herself to set sail for the continent Iluin that lay farther west of Taylor, about a month's worth of sailing. Iluin was a monster infested continent where the creatures were just as smart as they were deadly, giant nightmarish creatures and small swift monster were more than a common occurrence. Years came and left while Soma was on Iluin but eventually the Eruset became the first sentient race to actually settle on the continent. Her tour of duty wouldn’t end just there as there was another among the Eruset who was a member of a new organization called the Purifiers and choosing to follow him would be the beginning of the rest of Soma’s life. As a purifier she honed her skills greatly while still being able to travel the world only this time she was given purpose, allowing her to protect people in a long term from those that would do harm unto them; at the time there were only ten Purifiers. Others would join and the council saw fit to separate the gifted ones from the regulars and sending them out to detain and capture tyrants whose power could only be matched by the gods. These beings were so important to the world just as an existence they had to be captured instead of killed, making it necessary for the creation of Yamato, Soma’s very first castle it would house one of their most powerful captives a dragon god named Jura and ilk like him. The Yamato castle couldn’t fly on its own at the time this is how the forest of Elysium came to be a place that would contain the capabilities to keep the castle floating in mid air and when the council decided to lock the purifiers away it was Soma who bared the burden as she then transformed from warden to prisoner in her own handy work. Sense then Yamato prison has fallen and Soma too weak to resist falling into Jura’s clutches from his holy mind control. |-| Equipment= King's Legacy Flag: A strange weapon with even stranger magical properties around it of which the origin itself is completely unclear as the only known text containing this weapon is in a children's story book. The metal of the flag is a substance not normally found but itself is very durable, able to match and even best most known conventional weaponry such as swords and spears, the flag can be used as a halberd in combat and even features a sharpened end at the tip |-| Abilities= Bastion: Soma’s weapon has the ability to summon structures that she has laid siege to or has claimed them though the sheer scale of the fortress will require much time to summon and the land around her in a radius must be able to hold the fort itself. The average castle takes around five minutes of preparation and two minutes for the actual summoning the time of which scales higher depending on the square footage she is trying to summon. The act of summoning anchors her to the ground while channeling takes place during that time she must be guarded in order to achieve a successful summoning as the flag itself bends space around it to bring the structure into existence. The average five minute preparation starts at 30,000 square meters with an up or down curve at the time required around every five thousand square meters adding or subtracting five minutes. The flag is able to sustain the fort, so long as it remains in the very place it was used to summon which the location moves when a castle or fortress is summoned to the place where she claimed it; once moved the spell is broken and the building will be sucked back into the flag a very hazardous thing for both parties if people are still inside even some lesser spirits can be sucked in and trapped within the flag until that castle is summoned again. Claimed / Lay siege: The act of Soma stabbing her flag into a structure and capturing it into an empty slot in her flag the time it takes differs greatly, especially if the structure is currently owned by someone at that present time and the size of the building. If the fort is empty and no owner is present to stake a claim the capture time will default to three minutes and then the curve up based on how large the claim area is which can be adjusted so it is possible for Soma to take away a section of a castle instead of the entire building. When Laying siege the structure must be won by defeating the previous owner, clearing the surrounding area of all hostiles or the previous owner can forfeit the land to her via contract; If Soma and her allies conquer an area, it will take considerably less time to claim it though a great deal more effort to earn that claim, if she is given the structure by written contract the claim will be instant and no wait time will be required. Forge: While within the territory of her own summoned castle or fort Soma gains a couple new abilities such as the ability to fly effortlessly and phase through the walls, she also gains the power to manipulate the substance of the structure taking out segments both large and small and re-purposing them, she can change their overall composition and completely customize the castle as a whole making traps and secret passages to her heart's content. Lastly Soma gains a major boost to her basic abilities and physical prowess is more than doubled while inside her own claimed territory she will never get tired nor will she age or require sleep or food, however if she sustains enough damage the stability of the castle will begin to waver until finally the spell will break and the affects of not sleeping, eating etc will take their toll which can effectively leave Soma very weak and susceptible. Force field generation: This is an ability that Soma was born with, which is the ability to summon, construct and manipulate forcefields she can change the size and density of the shield itself to be as hard as iron or as soft as a pillow she also can change the solidity of the shield itself from solid like stone or gooey and sticky like gum. She can set the shields in any shape she wants as well as place them in any location she can see around her using them as platforms and trampolines to reach higher. The shields are all energy in nature and can be broken any shield broken shatters and anyone or anything inside the shield will take damage in an area around them or it these shields create a sort of rift in space when boxing something in and can be used to separate something from another thing even if connected, this can work in tandem wish her flag as if the shield separates a magical entity from another it can be absorbed into the flag itself. Category:Character Category:Noxx Hollow